


headlines.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They managed to date in secret for nearly six months before the rumors started to spread.or:  Rey's a famous actress, Ben's a famous singer, and their relationship makes some serious headlines.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	headlines.

**Author's Note:**

> day 59, drabble 59.
> 
> Prompt 059 - rumors.

They managed to date in secret for nearly six months before the rumors started to spread. Oscar-winning actress Rey Palpatine and Grammy-winning singer Ben Solo. So, they stopped hiding their relationship from the world, sending each other flirtatious messages on Twitter and kissing in front of the cameras. Thousands of words were written in tabloids and their fans shipped them. It was a match made in tabloid heaven. But it was a match made in their heaven too, and when Ben asked Rey to marry him, she didn't hesitate to say yes. That caused more headlines, but they didn't care.


End file.
